


One Night at Summer Camp

by darkruby25



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-03-25 10:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13832259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkruby25/pseuds/darkruby25
Summary: A teenage Laurel is forced to go to a summer camp by her dad. She is miserable, but once she meets a guy there. Maybe it won't be as bad as she thinks





	1. Chapter 1

Laurel was sitting down at the table with her dad and stepmom, Elena. She was sitting there with a miserable look on her face, arms crossed, and slouching. Her dad looked at her and smiled “how was your last day of school, Mija?” Laurel shrugged her shoulders and looked at him “You and I both know that you don’t care. So can we move on and get to the point?” Jorge looked at his wife and then back at Laurel. “After the rough year you had-” She cut him off “You mean when I was kidnapped and you didn’t pay the ransome? I think ‘rough’ is an understatement.” He rolled his eyes “we think you going away to a summer camp is the best thing for you.” She sat up straight and uncrossed her arms. “You have to be kidding me. A summer camp? I am not fucking going.” Jorge handed her information about the camp. “It’s in Ohio. You will be a counselor. It will be a good way to heal.” She started to become furious. “Dad. I’m sixteen. I don’t want to fucking go to a summer camp.” Elena reached for Laurel’s hand “Honey, we think-” She ripped her hand away “You are not my fucking mother. Stop acting like you ever gave a shit about me.” Jorge slammed his hands down on the table and stood up “You will not disrespect me or your stepmom like this!. You are going!” She just looked at him. He sat down “You are leaving in the morning so go to your room and pack.” Laurel stood up and started walking walk away she turned around “I’m happy to know you will do anything to bury your secrets even if it means burying your own children.” She walked away before he could say anything. 

Laurel arrived at camp Adirondack. She would rather get hit by ten buses then be there. She looked up at the sign dreading the fact that she would be here for eight weeks. A very perky girl with medium length brown hair and she had a red shirt and shorts on. She took Laurel out of daydream. “Welcome to Camp Adirondack! You must be one of the new counselor! I’m Riley Evans!” She reached her hand. Laurel kind of gave her a dirty look. She didn’t understand how someone could be so happy. “Laurel” She shook Riley’s hand. “Nice to meet you, Laurel. Let me help you with your bags and we will head to the cabins!” She grabbed some of the bags and they started to walk. “There are 12 counselors. Six girls and six boys. We obviously will be supervising the girls and the boys will be supervising the boys.” After a few minutes Laurel started to tune Riley out. She seemed really nice, but she could not stand the fact she did not shut up. Laurel didn’t want to go home, but she did not want be here. She was already miserable. They walked up the cabins steps. Riley opened the door and Laurel saw a girl unpacking. She had really long blonde brownish hair, she was pretty, tall and skinny, she was white, but needed to tan, and she was in the uniform red shirt and shorts. She turned around. Riley put Laurel’s bag on the bed. “Wow, Lex, already one step ahead of the game with already being in uniform. This is your new roommate for the summer. We have a meeting in about an hour in the aud. Hope you love it here Laurel!” Riley left and Laurel put her bags down. Lex reached her hand out. “My name is Alexis Taylor. Most people call me Lex or Lexie. Up to you. And don’t worry I am the complete opposite of Riley.” Laurel shook her hand “Laurel Castillo. Thank god I could not live with her.” Lex smiled “Let me help you unpack. You might want to change into uniform. They want us to wear them at the meeting. Laurel shook her head and took off her shirt and threw on the red one. Lex smiled “Wow. Deff can rock it.” Laurel laughed and started to unpack. They were getting to know each other. Lex was putting clothes into the dresser. “Riley and I are rivals. It is unspoken thing. We’ve been doing this for three years together and she never liked the fact the kids, other counselors, or even her own brother liked me better.” Laurel sat down “Her brother goes here too?” Lex sat on the bed too “You mean my boyfriend, Nick? Then yes.” They laughed then they heard a whistle. Lex stood up and grabbed Laurel’s arm. Laurel looked confused “where are we going? We aren’t supposed leave until the meeting.” Lex was power walking “Oh, sweetheart you have a lot to learn.” Laurel smiled. She instantly knew her and Lex were going to get along well.

They entered a dark mess hall. Lex turned on the lights. She ran up and jumped into a guys arms. He had short brown hair, tall, skinny, but had some muscle to him. The guy put her down. Lex turned back to Laurel and smiled. She moved a piece of her hair out of her face. “Laurel, this is Nick.” He walked towards her. “Welcome to camp shithole, Laurel.” He reached his hand out. Laurel shook his hand “Thanks. I think. I can see you look like your sister, but you are obviously are nothing like her.” He just laughed. “Oh god no. I love my sister, but we are complete opposite even for being twins. I hate here. We all do.” Laurel gave him a confused look “All?” Before anyone could answer her the door opened. A guy walked in. He was tall, dark, brown curly hair, and the most beautiful brown eyes. He walked past her with a case of beer in hand. “Okay so we have thirty minutes so we need to chug them. If we are going to get through that fucking meeting.” He handed a beer to all of them, but he stopped when he saw Laurel. They just stood there and stared at each other for a few seconds. Lex finished a sip of her beer. “Wes, this is, Laurel. She is new. We are showing her the ropes.” Wes opened a meet for her and smiled when he handed it to her. “Nice to meet you.” When he smiled he had the cutest dimples. She took the beer. “Thank you. Nice to meet you too.” Nick put his arm hand on Wes’s shoulder. “You are no longer third wheeling, bud.” Lex jumped off the table. “Hold on we have to see if she can past the test.” Laurel gave her a confused look after taking a sip of beer. “Test?” Wes just shrugged his shoulders “You have to chug your beer in 30 seconds.” Laurel raised her eyebrows. “That’s it? Easy.” She did it in fifteen seconds. Everyone cheered at the end. She threw down the can. Lex jokingly pushed Nick. “She did better than you, babe.” Nick rolled his eyes and took a sip of beer. He raised his can “Welcome to the crew.” They all raised their cans and hit them together. Lex gave Laurel a hug. Maybe this wouldn’t be as bad as she thought.

After a two hour meeting of hearing about the activities, the kids arriving tomorrow, safety, and other things, they were all exhausted. They started heading back to their cabins. Nick and Lex were walking in front and Laurel and Wes were in the back of them. Wes started the conversation “So where are you from?” She looked at him “Mexico, but now I live in Florida You?.” “Ohio actually.” She smiled “That’s cool. Is that why you come here?” Wes shrugged his shoulders “No. It’s a long story. You?” She sighed “Same.” She folded her arms and started to rub them. Wes could tell she was cold. He started to take off his jacket “Here. You must not be used to the cold here.” She stopped. “No. I will be fine. Thank you.” He finished taking it off. “No. Please take it. I will be fine. I'm used to the cold here.” He started to put the jacket on her and she turned a smiled. They eventually made it back to the cabins. Nick and Lex kissed goodbye. Wes smiled at Laurel. “Well I guess this is where we part ways.” Laurel bite her lip. “Yeah I guess so.” He started walking down the steps. Laurel watched him. She never had this feeling for someone before. She wasn't sure what this was she feeling. “Hey wait your jacket.” He turned around “Keep it for tonight it will be cold at the bonfire.” Laurel put her fingers through her hair. “Bonfire?” He smiled “Yeah. There is one every summer to kick off the summer. I will see you then.” He waved goodbye and she walked into the cabin. Lex was sitting on the bed. “You like him don’t you?” Laurel sat on her bed. “No.” Lex shook her head “Okay if you say so, but that’s why you haven’t taken off his jacket yet.” Laurel was about to say something, but Lex stopped her. “Listen for what it’s worth he is a great guy. And they way you both looked at each other when you first met, it was pretty obvious.” Laurel just layed in bed and looked up at the ceiling. She didn't want to believe what Lex was saying. She wasn't that type of girl to fall for someone. She was better alone. But at the same time she couldn't wait to see him at the fire.


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours later Lex and Laurel were walking to the bonfire. She felt weird. She wanted to see Wes, but she wasn’t sure how she felt about it. She always prefered to be alone. She didn’t have a lot of friends back home. Especially after her kidnapping she just shut everyone out. Something about Wes made her want to put down her guard down. “Don’t worry, Nick and Wes have alcohol. It will be fun.” She was pulled from her thought. She just smiled, but Lex could see the worry on her face. “Laurel, just have fun. This is one of the best nights of the summer.” Laurel smiled “You’re right. Plus I can't wait to show up your man by chugging a beer faster than him again.” They both laughed and they eventually reached the bonfire. Wes and Nick were already sitting waiting for them. Lex sat next to Nick and gave him a kiss. Laurel sat next to her because she wanted to avoid Wes. Wes gave a concerned look because he was hoping she would sit next her. He passed down a beer that was hiding in a dark bottle so no one would notice. They were all talking for awhile with some of the other counselors. Wes got up and moved to sit next Laurel. She took a sip of her beer hoping he wasn’t going to sit next to her and looked at him. “Hey.” Wes smiled “Are you having fun?” She took another sip. “Yeah of course.” He raised his eyebrows “Great” They both sat there awkwardly. They were both about to say something when Riley came over with a guy. “Laurel, I would like you to meet Matt. He is the guy head counselor and I am the female one. Just thought you should know.” Wes looked down on the ground awkwardly. She was about to say something when Riley turned to Lex and Nick who were pretty drunk at this point. Lex was on top of Nick and they were making out. Riley walked towards them “Nick, What the fuck are you doing?!” Lex and Nick stopped making out. She stood up “Riley, shut up. Why are you always such a hard ass?” Matt jumped into it “Okay come on. Just go back to your cabins. Separately.” Riley crossed her arms “You’re just a selfish bitch who took my brother away from me. You’re obviously corrupting him. He would never get drunk at the bonfire before he started dating you. You’re lucky that I don’t get you kicked out of here. I should go right to the owners.” Lex laughed “Oh. You mean mommy and daddy? You were just like us, but then you changed. You broke Wes’s heart then you started dating Matt that your parents conveniently brought in a week later. What happened to you, Riley? You hated this place just as much as us but all of the sudden you dropped us and wanted to run the whole camp.” Laurel turned to Wes who was clearly upset. Riley crossed her arms and got even closer to Lex. “I grew up you fucking bitch. All you are a piece of summer ass to Nick and that is all you ever will be is a summer skank.” Lex pushed Riley and they started fighting. Nick and Matt pulled them apart. Laurel and Wes stood up. She grabbed Lex and pulled her away from everyone. Matt sighed “Alright. I will take Nick back to his cabin, Laurel take Lex, and Riley I’ll meet you back at the cabin. Wes grabbed her other arm “I will help you, Laurel.” She smiled happy that Wes was helping her. Lex was going on and on about Riley. Laurel was surprised on what she heard about Wes though. She couldn’t get over the fact him and Riley dated. Laurel walked Lex in the cabin. Wes waited outside for her. Laurel laid her in bed and tucked her in. Lex had her eyes closed and sighed “You truly are the best, Laurel. So much better than that stupid bitch, Riley. I know we just met, but I think we are going to be great friends.” Laurel smiled “Me too. Goodnight, Lex.” She passed out not saying anything else.

Laurel walked out and saw Wes still waiting. He smiled “How is she?” She shrugged her shoulders “Passed out. Thank you for helping me out .” He put his hand on the back of his neck. “Wanna go for a walk? I know a beautiful place. The moon shines on the lake and it’s really pretty.” She had a big smile on her face. She pushed some of hair behind her ear. “Sounds perfect.” They were walking and just talking. They finally reached the place. She was in aww. There was a rock they stood on and she could see the big lake and how the moon shined on it. It was breathtaking to her. She didn’t see many beautiful things in life so this was amazing to her. “Beautiful right?” Wes said as he sat down. Laurel sat down “It’s incredible.” He turned to her “Yeah. I come here when I need to be alone. It’s makes me forget things for a few moments. No one knows about this except Nick and Lex. Now you. I found it walking my first year here.” She couldn’t believe that he showed her something so special to him. She turned to him “Thank for showing me this.” He just smiled and they stared at the water for awhile. She sighed “Wes, can I ask you something?” He turned to her “You want to know about, Riley?” She bit her lip. “Only if you want to. I just want to make sure you are ok.” He sighed and looked down. “It was the first year that the four of us got here. We were best friends. We did everything together. No one wanted to be here so we did everything to get in trouble. Then Nick and Lex started dating so Riley and I got closer. We started dating at the end of the first summer. I fell so hard for her. Everything was great then last year she just randomly broke up with me. She cut us all off. I was-” Wes stopped. Laurel put her hand over his hand and squeezed it. He felt so safe with her. “I was so hurt, but I was heartbroken the moment I saw her with Matt only a week after. She was the first girl I have ever loved. I didn’t think I was going to come back this summer, but I’m happy I did because I would never have met you.” Laurel smiled “I’m glad I came too.” Wes started going in for a kiss. She leaned in and their lips locked. She couldn’t believe how good it felt. It felt so natural to her like if they have been doing it for years. She put her hand on his face. He stopped and took off his shirt. She took off her shirt too. They moved to the ground and Wes got on top of her. She started to undo his pants. Wes stopped “We have had a lot to drink, Laurel.” She let go of his pants “I don’t care.” He got off from her “I do.” She sat up and put her shirt back on. “I get it. You don’t want me that’s fine.” She was about to get up when he grabbed her hand a pulled her down. “I do. I want this so bad. For the first time since Riley I feel like I can be with someone else. I just want to do this when we are in the right mindset because you deserve that.” She just looked at him “You really think I’m worth it?” He smiled “I think you're more than worth it.” He stood up and stuck his hand out “Come on. We should head back. We have to get up early tomorrow.” She grabbed his hand and stood up. They walked back to her cabin holding each others hand the whole time. 

Lex jumped on Laurel’s bed at the crack of dawn. “Wake up sunshine. We have an hour to get breakfast and to shower.” Laurel rolled over “I would rather just sleep all day. Lex ripped off the blankets “Come on. Get in the shower so we can go. I already took a shower. The kids will be here soon.” Laurel rolled over and got out of bed and grabbed a towel. She came back about 20 minutes in her bra and underwear and threw on a red tank top and shorts. The tank top said counselor on it. She put on deodorant “You know I don’t know how the kids are going to sleep in cabins without an ac or their own shower.” Lex laughed “Yeah must be a struggle for them. I could never live like that.” She opened the door and it was perfect out. It was 75 out and it had an incredible breeze to it. “Come on. Riley is just getting to the mess hell. I need to go annoy her.” Laurel walked out and put on her sunglasses and shut the door. Laurel caught up to Lex “By the way I kissed Wes last night.” Lex stopped dead in her tracks, but Laurel kept going. “Wait you can’t just drop something like that on me and not give me details.” She started running to catch up to her. They both entered the mess hall laughing. Riley saw them and she couldn’t help, but feel jealous of them. They started grabbing a tray and moving in the line. Lex went and grabbed an apple. “So are you going to tell me about last night?” Laurel finished getting her food and sat down with Lex. “He took me to that spot where you can see the lake.” Lex took a bite of her muffin She swallowed “Oh my god he never takes anyone there.” She smiled “That's what he told me. He told me about Riley and how he didn’t almost come back, but he was happy he did because he met me. Then I don’t know one thing led to another and yeah. I thought we were going to have sex, but he stopped it.” Lex put her hand on Laurel’s back. “Don’t take it personally. He is one of a kind. He wants moments like that to be special and not because you are drunk. He is not that type of guy.” She took a sip of her drink “Yeah I know. It’s just weird when you’re not used to it I guess.” Nick and Wes came over and joined them and the talk stopped. Nick smiled “You guys ready for the maggots to arrive?” They all laughed and Laurel and Wes looked at each other across the table and smiled.

The guys and girls split up waiting for the kids to come. All of the kids were separated and moved to their cabins. There were so many kids that Laurel had no idea how they were supposed to handle it all. Riley did the attendance for the girls and Matt did it for the boys. Riley went over the megaphone “Okay everyone get their swimsuits on and get to the lake for a swim then we will get lunch.” Laurel grabbed Lex’s arm “Isn’t there like activities or some shit we do at camp?” Lex shook her head “Yeah. But the first day we kind of just use it so the kids can get used to each other.” They all got to the lake and the four of them met up. Nick gave Lex a kiss. “You wanna sneak away for a few minutes?” Lex bit her lip and turned to Laurel “don’t worry we will cover for you guys.” Lex and Nick said thank you and ran off. Wes turned to Laurel “You’re not mad about last night are you?” She shook her head “No. Why would be?” He shrugged his shoulders “Nick said you would be. Said I was pussy.” Laurel laughed “No. I’m not I’m glad you want to get to know me better.” Wes started to give her a kiss when they heard someone cough. It was Riley “Not in front of the kids. Laurel why don’t you go watch the dock. Wes stay here. And where are the other two?” Laurel walked to the dock and watched the kids from that point. She knew Riley was mad at her. She came up to Laurel “I would watch my back with those three. Lex is a bitch and Wes is an asshole. He comes across as nice, but once you get to know the real him he just turns out to be another person. And if Nick is willing to betray family he will betray anyone.” Laurel crossed her arms “Really? Are you sure you aren’t just jealous of me and Wes?” She just smirked and moved closer the her “Please sweetie, just remember who he was fucking first.” She pushed Laurel and she fell back into the water. Lex, Nick, and Wes saw the whole thing and ran to her. Lex pushed Riley “What the fuck Riley you could have seriously hurt her.” Wes and Nick pulled Laurel out of the water. Riley got closer to her “I will fucking kill you bitch if you ever put a hand on me again.” Lex got right in her face “ If you ever put a hand or say something to my friends again, I will fucking kill you.” Matt walked over to see what was going on. Riley grabbed his hand “They think I pushed Laurel in the water, but I didn’t she fell in I was trying to save her.” Matt sighed “Let’s just go get lunch.” He ran and gathered all of the kids and they headed to the mess hall. The four of them went back to Lex and Laurel’s cabin. Lex gave Laurel a change of clothes “She is such a bitch.” Wes had his arm wrapped around her “What did she say to you?” Laurel shrugged her shoulder “Nothing important because I have the three of you so it doesn’t matter as long as we stick together.” Wes gave Laurel a kiss on the cheek. They all smiled and they knew this summer was going to filled with a lot of drama, but they knew as long as they stuck together it didn’t matter. Laurel couldn’t be happier with her budding romance that was happening. She was ready to open up to Wes. She was excited to have these feelings she feared for so long and no one was going to get in the way of that even, Riley


	3. Chapter 3

Laurel heard her alarm go off and turned around and hit the snooze button. She rolled back over and saw Wes in her bed. It was nice to see him. She wrapped her arms around his body. Wes stretched is body out and gave her a kiss on the head. “We should get up.” Laurel closed her eyes “Or we could just lay here and sleep.” He rubbed her back “I wish we could, but Nick and I have sneak back to our cabin before anyone sees us. She sighed “I wish you didn’t have to go.” He moved a piece of her hair “I know, but we will back tonight. I promise.” He gave her a kiss and climbed over her to get off the bed. He nudged Nick awake “Come on, Nick. We have to go.” Lex and Nick both sighed and Nick gave her a kiss and rolled out of bed. They both said goodbye and left. Lex rolled out of bed and went in the shower. Laurel was left in thoughts. All she could think of how much she wanted to be with him all of the time and how this hour away from each other was going to feel like forever. She knew she was crazy because they only knew each other for about two weeks, but she had a bond with him like no one else. They were both broken in away that only they could understand even if they didn’t realize it themselves yet. She never thought she was the type to fall for a guy. She never understood relationships. She hated the idea of being tied down, having to constantly talk to someone was annoying, she loved having her own bed, and she was scared to fall in love. Wes is making feel completely different though like that she could possibly be in a relationship. Lex walked out of the bathroom in a towel and pulled Laurel from her thoughts. She was digging through her dresser trying find something to wear. “I would rather get punched in the face then go on this fucking hike.” Laurel sat up from her bed. “Yeah I know. We might be able to push, Riley off a cliff though,” Lex turned around. “I like the way you think.” They both laughed and Laurel got up and grabbed a towel to take a shower.

About an hour later they were in the mess hall eating. Nick put down his water. “Okay, bitches tonight we are meeting by the bonfire. I have a few things to make this Friday fun.” Lex grabbed his hand. “Did you get it?” Nick raised his eyebrows “Of course I did. It’s not amature hour here.” Laurel flipped her hair “what did you get?” Nick got up. “It’s a surprise. Just be ready to have a fun night.” They all laughed and a few seconds later they heard, Riley over the intercom “Campers & counselors going on the hike, meet at the bottom of Star Hill in ten minutes.” All three of them rolled their eyes. Lex stood up throw away her tray “I hate it here.” Wes grabbed Laurel’s hand, “So your place tonight?” Laurel smiled “sounds like a plan.” He gave her a kiss on the cheek and stood up. The next thing she heard was Lex blowing her whistle “come on everyone. We have to meet at the hill in two minutes. Let’s go!”

Riley arranged all of them. Lex & Laurel were in the back. Riley smiled “Nick go in the middle with Matt. Wes stay up front with me since you know this hill so well.” Wes crossed his arms “Matt knows this hill.” She smiled “not as well as you. He only came half way through last year.” Laurel rolled her eyes “Come on Riley they are plenty of people who can walk with you like your brother.” She put her hands on her hips “Should I tell my parents you’re acting up?” She was about to say something when when Wes put his hands around on her hips “It’s fine. I will be okay. I will meet you for lunch later.” She gave him a kiss and he walked to the front of the line. Lex and Laurel were in the back. “She is such a fucking bitch.” Lex shrugged her shoulders “I know, but she is doing it get under your skin.” One of the kids were messing around. Lex blew her whistle “Holly, that’s enough. It is too dangerous to be messing around like that.” Laurel sighed “is Nick spending the night tonight?” She shook her head “I think we are crashing at his place tonight. We need some alone time and I think you and Wes do too.” She nudged Laurel’s arm. Laurel awkwardly smiled “Yeah I guess.” Lex stopped and grabbed Laurel’s arm “Alright. What’s up?” Laurel looked down that back up at her “I have just never had sex before. I’m just nervous if he will want to if you guys are not there and I don’t know if I’m ready” They started walking again “he will never do anything you don’t want to do. He will not be mad. I promise you.” They reached the top of the hill. Laurel was looking at the view. Wes snuck up behind her and put his arms around her waist. They didn’t say much they just stared until Riley told them it was time to go. Lex ran up to the front. “I’ll walk with you, Riles! We don’t need a man to guide us!” Lex turned around smiled towards Laurel and she started to realize what Lex was doing. Wes and Laurel talked the whole time about random things. She couldn’t believe how happy she was.

Later that night the four of them met at the fire. They all were walking to their secret spot. Laurel and Wes were in the back. They were holding hands and she looked up “What are we, Wes?” He stopped “What do you mean?” She ran her fingers through her hair. “Are we boyfriend and girlfriend or are we just friends?” Wes grabbed both of her hands “I just assumed we were boyfriend/girlfriend” She smiled and kissed him. They finally reached the spot Wes found. They saw Nick had wine coolers and weed waiting for them. Lex grabbed some and passed one to everyone. Laurel grabbed Wes’s hand “Wait before all of this happens, I’m ready, Wes.” He gave her a confused look “Ready for what?” She looked at him “Sex.” He choked on his drink. “Are you sure?” She took a sip “100%” Wes gave her a kiss and Lex was sitting on the rock. “Come on love birds come join us!” They all sat on the rock and talking about things. 

Wes and Laurel want to back to her cabin. They started making out. He took off her shirt. He then took off his shirt as she started undo his belt. She pulled down his shorts. She then undid her bra and threw it on her floor. Wes got on top and slowly pulled down her underwear. She dug her nails into his back. “Are you okay?” Laurel shook her head. “Yes” She started kissing him. She started to grab the bedframe when he started. It kind of hurt, but it felt good at the same time. She went back into digging her nails down his arms. Within a few minutes it was over. Wes rolled over, but turned to her. “Are you okay? Do you need anything?” She moved her hand on his arm where she scratched him. “I’m sorry.” He grabbed her hand “Don’t worry about it. I’m perfect.” Laurel gave him a kiss. She got up to go to the bathroom and she came back out in shorts and a t-shirt. She laid back in the bed with him. She was playing with his fingers. “You were my first, Wes.” He smiled “I’m happy that we could share this moment together then.” She put her head on his chest. “You saved me from a bad place, Laurel. I know that it is crazy because we just met, but the moment I saw you, I just knew there something was about you.” Laurel sat up “Same. I was forced to come here, but it is probably the best thing my dad has ever done for me.” He smiled “Really? The best thing?” She played with his fingers “Yeah. He is pretty awful.” He gave her a sad look“I’m sorry. My mom killed herself when I was 12. And my dad left before I was born so I kind of know what it is like to grow up in a broken home.” She looked down “I’m sorry. I’m being selfish.” Wes sat up “No. Please don’t think that. I want to hear everything about you. I love you, Laurel” She looked up and Wes bit his lip. He couldn’t believe he just said that. She gave him a kiss “I love you too, Wes. You are the first person I have ever loved.” Wes smiled and pulled her back in to be closer with him. He gave a goodnight kiss. They laid back down and after a few minutes they both fell asleep wrapped in each others arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry it took me so long to update! I will try ad be better! I hope you enjoy it!

Lex came bursting in the door the next morning and she was out of breath. Wes and Laurel jumped when she came in. They gave her a weird look, Wes, put his hand on his chest “What the fuck, Lex. Knock much?” She picked up his shirt and threw it at him. “Ry and Matt are coming to a surprise cabin check you have to go now!” Wes jumped out of bed so fast. Laurel sat up “Wait what is going on?” He gave her a kiss “Lex, will explain. I will see you guys at breakfast.” He snuck out of the window and few minutes later Riley and Matt walked in. “Surprise inspection! Hopefully everything is in order. We can’t forget last year with the bottle of booze in your cabin.” Lex sat on her bed, “You mean our bottle of booze?” Riley just gave a her look when Matt walked from the bathroom and looked in their main room. “They are all clear.” Riley raised her eyebrows. “What a shock.” Lex stood up “You know, Ry, you were one of us at one point. So stop acting like you are better than all of us.” She shut the door . Lex sat back down. She bit her lip, “How was last night?” She smiled “It was, you know, a typical night.” Lex started to put her long hair in the bun. “Who knew the quiet girl would be such a freak in sheets.” Laurel went bright red “How did you know?” She rolled her eyes “Come on, Laurel, I am not an idiot. Did you see his arms?” Laurel laughed “Was it really that bad?” Lex stood up and laid in bed with Laurel. “No. I’m glad you could find someone who makes you happy. You and him need that more than you realize.”Laurel sighed, “I think I am falling for him and that scares the shit out of me, Lex.” Lex continued to look up at the ceiling. “Well it wouldn’t be love then. I had such a wall with, Nick. I was so scared to open myself up to him, but once I did it was the best thing I ever did.” Lex and Laurel talked for awhile and missed breakfast.

Nick and Wes were walking back from the mess hall and entered the girls cabin. Nick shut the door “Look, Wes, we lost our women.” They both sat up. Laurel raised her eyebrows “Why are you guys covered in food?” Nick shrugged his shoulders “You know that boy with the short blonde hair in cabin 2, his name is, Noel? Well he started a food fight and it hit, my sister right in the face. All of the campers were sent to their cabins. So we have the day off.” Lex jumped up “Did you pay him to do it?” Wes laughed “Nick paid him to start to food fight, but Riley getting hit the face was an extra bonus.” Everyone laughed. Lex sighed “I can’t believe I missed that.” Nick clapped his hands together “Okay we have an hour to get ready and we will meet at the lake so get your swimsuits.” The boys left the cabin and the girls started getting ready. 

Wes and Nick made their way to the lake about 45 minutes later. Nick put his hand on Wes’s back “I am proud of you for getting some last night.” He gave him a surprise look, “How did you know?” Nick stopped and raised his eyebrows “really? Look at your upper arm.” Wes looked at his arm. “Fuck.” Nick kept walking “Don’t worry I only know because I know that you slept in her cabin last night. You really like her don’t you?” Wes shrugged his shoulders. “Yeah I’m really falling for her and I know that is crazy because it has been a couple of weeks, but something about her I just feel like it is meant to be.” He sighed “What do you know about her?” Wes looked at him “What do you mean?” Nick stopped and stood in front of him “I think Laurel is great, but how well do you really know her? How do you know she doesn’t have a boyfriend back home? How do you know this isn’t just a summer fling for her? I just don’t want to see you hurt again.” Wes rolled his eyes “Then you should be happy for me. Riley destroyed me. I’m sorry that I am not the depressed friend anymore. I thought out of everyone you would be happy for me.” Wes pushed passed Nick. Nick started run up to him “Come on We-” Wes cut him off. “Laurel is great. I’m really falling for her and the first time in a very long time I am happy. You’re my best friends so I wish you would just be happy for me.” Nick sighed “I am happy for you. I just worry.” Wes smiled “I know, but I am happy.” They made it to the lake and saw the girls there. Lex stood up. “It is about time you made it, assholes.” Nick ran and picked Lex up and spun her around. Lex screamed and Wes gave Laurel a kiss. Nick put Lex down “So what’s the plan?” Laurel looked at them “You’re the one who said to come here.” Wes perked up “Why don’t we leave camp? Get some food and alcohol.” They all looked at each other. Laurel was the first to speak “What if we get caught? We aren’t supposed to leave the camp.” Nick shrugged his shoulders “That’s the fun part.” They agreed and left.

They had two other counselors, Steph and Henry, covering for them in exchange they would give them wine coolers. They walked into the restaurants that Wes claims makes the best sandwiches in Ohio. After ordering they all sat down. Lex flipped her hair behind. “This was a great idea, Wes. I would have not survived another minute there.” Laurel grabbed Wes’s hand. “Why are you all still here if you hate it so much?” Lex kept running her fingers through her long hair. “Well my first year I was forced here by my family. I’m the “trouble” child. Now I come here to spend the summer with my boys.” Nick and Wes smiled. Wes looked at Laurel “Why are you here?” Laurel was freaking out inside. She didn’t know how to explain why she was there. “Um My dad thought it would look good for college.” She knew she shouldn’t have lied, but she couldn’t tell them the truth. Wes squeezed her hand. Their food came out a few minutes later. Nick took a bite “Mhm sooo good.” Lex smiled “I would eat here everyday if I could.” They all left. Nick ordered sandwiches for later. Nick turned and walk backwards to face them. “Now where to?” They all stopped. Lex put her hands on her hips. “Aren’t we getting alcohol?” Nick raised eyebrows “Well yeah, but we have time to kill. Wes, you’re from here where should we go?” Wes shrugged his shoulders. Lex started to walk away. Everyone gave each other a questionable look. Laurel yelled to her, “Lex, where are you going?” She turned around “Wherever the wind takes me. Come if you want bitches.” They all ran to catch up to her.

About an hour later they ended up at some park. Lex and Nick left to get some wine coolers for later. Wes and Laurel were sitting on the bench. Wes wrapped his arms around her “What’s wrong?” She looked at him “Nothing. Just nervous we are going to get caught that is all.” He lifted his arm “Laurel, there is something else that is bothering you.” Before Laurel could answer Wes sighed. “It is about last night isn’t it? You must of hated it.” Laurel’s mouth dropped open. She grabbed his knee “Oh my god no, Wes. I loved it. It was probably one of the best nights of my life.” She bit her lip “My dad is not a good guy.” He gave her a confused look, “What do you mean?” She looked down and she looked back at him but before she could say anything Nick and Lex were walking back. Lex looked at them “Who died?” Laurel stood up. “No one. I was just saying that I didn’t want to get caught.” Nick handed them a wine cooler “Like I said, stop worrying, you’re with the owner’s kid.” Laurel gave him a look and Nick threw his arm over her shoulder “Come on. We will have a few drinks and sneak back.” Wes stood up from the bench and grabbed a wine cooler.  
A few hours later were still at the park drinking and playing never have I ever. Nick adjusted his sitting position “Never have I ever fucked my best friend’s sister.” Wes laughed “come on man.” He shrugged his shoulder “You are too innocent. I had to do get you to drink.” The girls and Wes laughed. Wes took a sip then wiped his lip “Ok, never have I ever hooked up with a random girl.” Nick flipped him off and took a sip and to everyone's surprise so did, Lex. She looked at everyone “What can I say? I was 14 and drunk. Your turn, Laurel.” Laurel bit her lip “Never have I ever done a threesome.” Nick and Lex took a sip. Lex opened a new drink “Okay never have I ever made out with my girl best friend.” No one took a sip. Lex smiled at Laurel “Well let’s change that Lex got on all fours and crawled over to Laurel and pressed their lips together. Laurel was shocked, but was not mad. She kind of loved it in a weird way. It made her feel safe and that Lex was truly a friend to her. Nick and Wes loved every minute of it. Laurel and Lex started using tongue. They finally pulled apart. Nick was still in shock. “I will pay you so much money to do that again.” Lex and Laurel laughed. Lex went back to Nick. Lex laid down and looked up at the stars “This is so much better than being a camp.” Nick put his hoodie on and grabbed his drink. “Okay y’all. Never have I ever-” He was cut off “-snuck out of camp.” Wes and Laurel looked up and Lex and Nick looked behind him. “Oh my god, dad. What are you doing here?” Nick’s dad rolled his eyes “Stand up, son.” Nick stood up so fast. Everyone could tell that he was nervous. Wes grabbed Laurel’s hand and Lex sat up and moved towards Laurel. “What are you guys doing outside of camp? What are these?” He picked up Nick’s drink. “Wine coolers? Are you drunk? You are supposed to be role models for these kids. This is why we could never trust you, Nick. You are far too reckless. Your sister always had better head on her shoulders. But you always went too far. I wish you could be more like her and not such a disappointment all of the time.” Nick looked down “I’m sorry, dad.” Nick’s dad looked at everyone else. “Come on let’s head back to the campsite. We will deal with the punishment tomorrow. 

They pulled up to camp and everyone got out of the car. Nick’s dad walked them back in. Before leaving he turned to, Nick again. “Son, I just wish you could be so much better. You have so much potential to be a great man and you throw it all away. Just when your mom and I thought that you were getting better.” Lex grabbed Nick’s hand “For what it is worth Mr. Evans, Nick is amazing guy. He treats me so well and you did a great job teaching him. So stop ripping him apart. He is doing normal teenage things. It was all of our ideas to sneak out of camp. Don’t rip him apart for it.” Mr. Evans looked up and down at everyone “We will deal with this tomorrow. Go back to your cabins.” Everyone said goodbye and went to their cabins. Lex and Laurel laid in bed. Lex turned her light on “What do you think is going to happen?” Laurel shrugged her shoulders “Hopefully they won’t separate us.” Lex flipped her hair “Oh god. I would die.” They both laughed. Laurel flipped over “I can’t believe Nick’s dad ripped into him so much. Nick seems like the guy who would have a good relationship with his parents.” Lex sighed “Riley was always their golden child. Nothing Nick did could ever change that. We all get along so well because we have such fucked up relationships with our parents. No one gets us like how we get each other. I have to go to bed. We will talk tomorrow. Love you. Goodnight ” Lex turned her light off and flipped over. Laurel stayed up longer staring at the ceiling wonder what life would be like if she did have a normal relationship with her parents. But then again she was torn because she wouldn’t be here with her boyfriend, Wes and her two best friends. She eventually put herself to sleep with all of her thoughts and the alcohol that was still in her system.


	5. Chapter 5

It’s been about a week since they were caught outside of camp. Laurel and Wes were in her bed and their clothes were all over the floor. She was laying her head on his chest. She lifted her head up and looked at him. He smiled “What?” Laurel shook her head and stared playing with the blanket. “ I just can’t believe how lucky I am to have you.” He ran his fingers through her hair. “I thought a girl like you would never go for me.” She gave him a concern look “Why would you say that?” He shifted “Beautiful, rich, great personality, and much more. I just thought the broken, poor, boring, no family guy never had a chance. Why would you ever go for me?” She rolled out of bed and put on shirt and a pair of shorts. She sat back on the bed facing him. She grabbed his hand. “Wes, I have to tell you something.” He was about to say something, but she stopped him. “Just listen. I lied before, my dad didn’t send me here for college. I’m here because something happened and he thought I could heal here. I’m broken too, Wes.” He sat up “Laurel, you don’t have to tell me.” She flipped her hair. “I want to tell you.” She took a deep breath. “I was kidnapped a few months ago. They held me for ransom, but my dad never paid.” He didn’t know what to say. “I could hardly sleep for months. A lot happened. I just waited and waited for my dad to come, but he never did. I have a wall. I’m broken too, Wes. Don’t think I’m perfect because I’m not.” He pulled her closer. “I wish you never went through that, but that doesn't change anything. You’re still perfect to me.” She was almost in tears when she went in gave him a kiss. 

The next morning Wes and Laurel were in her cabin waiting for Lex and Nick to get there. Wes came out of the bathroom to see Laurel sitting on her bed doing her makeup. She looked up and saw him staring at her. “What?” He walked over and moved her makeup bag and sat on the bed. He started to kiss her. Lex opened the door “Come on. You guys had all night.” Laurel laughed “Bitch. We didn’t even do anything.” Wes raised his eyebrows. “Today” Nick walked over and gave him a high five “That’s my boy.” Lex shook her head “We have our last day of kitchen duty and I would prefer not to be late. In not trying to extend our punishment.” Laurel got up “Are we celebrating tonight?” Lex opened the door and turned to her “girl, we are already ahead of you.” Nick put his arm around Laurel’s shoulder “Your boy already has you covered.” She laughed “You really are the best.” When they arrived in the kitchen, Lex turned everything on. It was interesting as much as she hated this place she could run. She always had such good leaderships skills. She was able to keep all of them under control so they could get their shit done. Lex looked at the menu for the day. “Laurel and I will make pancakes and eggs. You guys can make the bacon, sausage, and toast.” Nick gave Wes a look “We got the easy shit.” Lex walked past Nick “Oh and don’t forget to empty the grease traps after, sweetheart.” Nick and Wes rolled their eyes “You spoke too soon.” 

Lex was making pancakes when Laurel was making eggs. Lex was flipping pancakes. “I can’t wait for tonight. I feel like the four of us haven’t hung out in forever.” Laurel cracked another egg. “We hung out yesterday.” Lex sighed “I know, but I mean actually how we did when we first came here. Our time is limited here so I want the four of us to hang out as much as possible.” It hit her that she only had four weeks left with them. She didn’t want to leave her best friends, especially, Wes. She would have to go back to her old life with her father, something she didn’t even realized that she feared. Lex snapped Laurel out of her thought “You ok?” She turned to her “Yeah I’m fine.” Lex moved the pancakes to the heat tray. “Things change, Laurel. And I don’t want them to. I want us to stay close forever and I hope you do too. We will slowly lose touch and we come back and it will be like we never left each other.” Before she could say anything, Riley walked in. “Are you guys ready? The kids will be here in five.”Nick walked by holding the bacon “Of course, sis we haven’t been late all week.” She rolled her eyes and walked out. About 20 minutes later they were sitting down eating. Little boys were running around. Lex stood up and starting yelling. “Sit down or you guys will not get free time today!” She sat back down. Wes finished chewing “What’s up with you?” She just rolled her eyes “Wanna leave this place?” Nick stood “Hell yeah. Let’s meet at the beach in 25. Come on Wes.” Wes looked up “I’m not done eating.” Nick was already walking away. He rolled his eyes and stood up. Riley went over the announcement “Don’t forget it is parents weekend this week! That includes you counselors.” Laurel’s stomach dropped.

Two hours later they were laying on the beach. Lex and Laurel were laying on their stomach trying to tan their backs. “Do parents usually come?” Lex moved her head so she was facing her. “Usually. I think it’s stupid. Not all parents can come so it makes campers and even counselors feel like shit.” Laurel sat up. “Do your parents come?” She turned away. “Not once in the three years. Like I said I am their problem child, Laurel They don’t care.” Laurel stared at Wes and Nick in the water. She hasn’t called her dad since she has been here. She already knows he will be here. Nick came running and put his wet body on Lex. She stood up fast. “What the fuck, Nick? If I wanted to get wet I would have went in the water.” Lex was always chill so it was weird seeing her like that. She stormed off and he didn’t chase after. Wes walked over and she threw a towel at him so he can dry off. Nick sighed “She always gets like this during parents weekend.” Wes sat down “Her family never comes. She acts like it doesn’t bother her, but it does.” Nick took a sip of water. “I feel bad. Her family hardly interacts with her. They are so busy with work and the younger kids. They overlook her. That’s why she acts out. Laurel stood up “Well I’ll go check on her. Meets us at the spot later? Grab food, drinks, and wood. We will have fun night and make her feel better.”  
Lex and Laurel were walking to the spot. They barely said a word to each other. Laurel told Lex the plan and Lex said a few things, but not much. They reached the spot. Wes was starting the fire. Lex walked up and gave Nick a hug. He hugged her back and have her a kiss on top of her head. “I’m sorry, babe.” She shook her head while still attached to him. “No. I’m sorry. You know how hard this week is.” Wes lit the fire and they pulled away. Laurel handed them some wine coolers and sat by the fire. They all sat in silence for a while. Nick stood up “Well I am ready to get the party started.” He grabbed more drinks for everyone. Laurel opened her drink “What should we do?” Nick shrugged his shoulders. “We could egg Riley’s cabin. We still have the keys to the kitchen.” Lex rolled her eyes “I want to give them back as much as I love that idea.” Laurel laughed. “What do we do after this?” Nick finished his beer. “Go to bed.” She shook her head. “No I mean after camp. We have to go our separate ways.” They all looked at each other. Wes was the first to speak. “We always say we are going to do a trip, but we never do.”Lex moved her knees to her chest “Let’s do a roadtrip.” Nick looked over “That would work if we all didn’t live in different states.” Wes stood up to get more wood and drinks. Lex spoke up “What if we fly to one of our states? We will meet at that person's house then take the road trip from there.” Wes threw the wood in the fire and handed drinks to everyone. He sat down “That’s easy for you guys, but I can’t afford a plane ticket.” Nick stood up “Then it’s settle. The three of us will fly to Ohio and meet Wes. Then we will head out. Let’s cheer to it. It is our way of promising it will happen.” They all stood up and hit their drinks together.

A few days later they were all in the mess hall. The guys came over with their trays and sat down. Nick took a bite of his food. “The food fucking sucks now compared to ours.” They all laughed. Laurel looked at Lex. “So we have a surprise for guys later. Meet us at our cabin at 8?” The guys gave each other a confused look. The girls stood up “Great see you then!” It was 7:48 when the guys got to the cabin. Nick was covered in mud. Lex and Laurel were on the floor playing a card game. Lex looked up. “The hell happen to you?” Nick just walked in the bathroom and started to shower. Wes gave Laurel a kiss and sat down. “The kids pushed him in the mud puddle after tug-of-war.” They all laughed. Nick came out ten minutes later. He sat on the bed. “What’s our surprise?” Laurel stood up. “Hello to you too.” She pulled something out of her pillow case and threw it at him. “I hope you have wraps.” He looked at the weed. “BRB” He left the cabin and came back a few minutes later. He wrapped a blunt and they were all passing it around as they were playing cards. Nick was the first to speak. “Let’s tell each other things that no one else knows.” Wes threw down a card. “What’s in it for us?” Nick picked up the cards. “It will be fun. I’ll go first. I brought weed into my private school. I knew I was going to caught so I could get kicked out. My mom gave the principal a few favors so I could stay and play football.” Lex laughed “That’s your deepest secret?” He shrugged “What’s yours?” She stopped laughing “I was 14 before my first summer here. I found out I was pregnant. I chose something I am not proud of so that’s why I was sent here. My parents can’t look at me the same. I just come here now to get away and for you guys.” Laurel grabbed her hand. “I’m sorry that you had to go through that.” Wes looked at Nick. “I was the one who found my mom after she killed herself when I was 12.” Lex stood up and walked over and gave him a hug. Nick was playing with his fingers. “Maybe we should stop.” Laurel sighed “I lied before. I was sent here because I was kidnapped not because it was good for college. My dad didn’t pay for the ransom. He thought I could heal here.” They all sat in silence. Lex had her head on Wes’s shoulder. Their demons were out and they felt closer to each other. The next morning they were all in the girls cabin. When they heard a knock on the door. They jumped up and the boys ran into the bathroom to hide. Laurel opened the door and she became sick to her stomach. Her dad was standing in front of her.

**Author's Note:**

> I always wanted to do something different like them meeting before law school. I feel like there is not enough Waurel fiction out there sooooooo I hope you enjoy


End file.
